That Night
by RealMenDoSparkle
Summary: Bella has always been a good girl,but when she goes to a party and gets drunk,something happens. She finds out she is pregnant,and the father is Bella's her enemy and the school jerk: Edward Cullen. How will they cope being young parents and worst enemies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to try out a story a little different from my others and I came up with this idea. I hope you like it = )**

Summary: Bella has always been a good girl, but when she goes to a party and gets drunk, something happens. She finds out she is pregnant with the child of her enemy and the school jerk: Edward Cullen. How will they cope being young parents and worst enemies?

**Bella POV**

"I hate Edward Cullen!" I shouted for the 5th time today.

"Bella, calm down," Alice, my friend told me. I took a deep breath and sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry Alice, he just gets me wound up," she nodded, understanding exactly how I was feeling.

I had always hated Edward Cullen. Even since I was a little girl, he was always teasing me about what I wore, or what I was eating that day. When we got older, it obviously got worse, little did he know I could stick up for myself now I was older.

He and his friends Emmett and Jasper always drove me mad. I couldn't stand the sight of them at times.

"It doesn't matter Bella, we need to get ready for tonight," Alice said jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes at her.

Tonight, me, Alice and Rosalie were going to a party. It wasn't really my choice, but I was being made to go. And we all had to have outfits. I was really dreading seeing what everyone was wearing.

"Fine," Was all I said before sitting down on the chair ready for my hair and make up to be done.

"Thank you guys!" I said, looking again in the mirror.

Alice and Rosalie had really made me look nice. I was wearing a sexy vampire outfit, Alice in a pixie outfit and Rosalie in a French maid outfit.

I was slightly worried about what people would say when they saw us, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Come on we need to go," Rosalie said. We all got into Rosalie's car and drive off to the party.

We parked outside the house and walked up to the door. The door was open so we just walked inside. As soon as we entered the room, people stopped and stared at us, some of the boys whistling, and some of the girls giving glares.

"We shouldn't have come, this is a really bad idea," I said, to Alice as Rosalie had already gone of to a group of boys.

Sometimes I wish I had the confidence Rosalie does. I'm sure everything would be much more fun.

"No it's not Bella, just have fun," Alice told me before grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the dance floor.

We danced to a few songs before I needed a drink. "Alice come on," I said dragging her away from a random guy she was dancing with.

We walked to the table of drinks and Alice picked something to drink up. She passed it to me and I gladly chugged it down, after all that dancing.

It was surprisingly nice and I got another to drink. The door opened again and I turned around to see the next person arriving.

Three boys walked in and I realised who was here-Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV**

Me, Emmett and Jasper were getting dressed for the party. my outfit was a pirate, Jaspers was a musketeer and we were waiting for Emmett to say what his was.

It was something good and Emmett would not let us know anything until the night about what is was. My foot was tapping, waiting for Emmett to come.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Jasper. He shrugged.

"No idea. This is Emmett; he could come up with anything,"

He was right. Emmett had a child's mind and you never knew what he was going to do.

"Ta-da!" we heard from the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw the funniest thing of my life.

I burst out laughing straight away unable to hold it in.

"Emmett you goof," Jasper said, laughing from the side of me.

Emmett looked puzzled and it made me laugh even more.

"I thought you guys would like it," He said innocently. I looked at Jasper and started laughing again.

"How did you think of something like that?" I asked him after eventually stopping laughing.

"I just saw it in the shop and had to buy it," Emmett said with a goofy smile.

"Come on we need to go,"

We arrived at the party and walked in straight away. A few people stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at us. I heard snickers coming from people when they saw what Emmett was wearing.

I looked around the room to see people I knew. My eye landed on Bella and Alice standing at the drinks table. Bella looked hot tonight.

Yeah, maybe I hated Bella Swan, but she sure looked hot.

I saw her turn around and roll her eyes at me, before going back to have another drink.

"I'm going to dance," I said before walking over to the dance floor.

I grabbed the first girl I could and started dancing with her. She was alright looking with long blonde hair. She was wearing a nurse's outfit which I found looked really bad on her.

"Hey hot stuff," she purred in my ear. I scrunched my face up at her and decided to leave the dancing and grab a drink.

I left her and walked off. Making sure I stayed away from Bella I got a drink which was really good. I wasn't an alcoholic but I did like a drink.

I had been at the party for a few hours now. It was beginning to get boring and I needed to do something. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Bella. She was dancing with her friends and she looked really good.

I decided to go over and tell her that I liked her. This must have been the alcohol talking but I would take any risks.

I walked over to the dance floor and grabbed Bella's arm pulling her away.

"Hey!" she shouted but it was hard to hear. I pulled her over to the corner of the room.

"Bella, you look really hot," I said, not holding back.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said leaning in towards me. I responded quickly and kissed her forcefully.

Bella wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed in closer to me. I parted from her and she pouted her lips. I smiled. "Come on, let's go upstairs,"

She nodded eagerly and I picked her up bridal style, walking upstairs.

**The next day – Bella POV **

I woke up my head pounding. "Urgh," I said out loud to myself.

I didn't remember anything from last night since dancing with Alice. I didn't know how I got home either.

Alice walked into the room then and slowly sat on the bed, probably bring careful not to doing anything suddenly.

"Alice what happened last night?" her eyes widened slightly and I new something had happened.

"Well…Erm…you kind of, maybe, just disappeared upstairs with Edward for a bit,"

What? If I disappeared, upstairs…with _Edward Cullen, _then that could only mean one thing.

"Oh my god,"

**A/N: I hoped you like the beginning. This is the first I've ever done of something like this so I don't know if it is really good.**

**Please review and tell me if I should carry on with this.**

**Oh and the party outfits are on my profile, where you will get to see Emmett's silly outfit = ) **


	2. I'm Finished With Fanfiction'

As much as I hate to say this, I think I am done with Fanfiction.

I now have 118 unread Fanfiction emails, of story chapters I haven't got round to reading. I have stories which haven't been updated for a long time, all because I don't have time to.

I know that sounds silly, because everyone else manages to update, but I'm afraid that's all I have to say.

I would love to say 'I'm just putting this story on hold for a bit, but I can't, because I know that it will never come off hold, and it will never get finished.

That's why I am sending this note, so you not to expect anything.

I'm sorry to all the people who liked my stories, and like for them to get finished, but I have lost inspiration, and I know I am never going to be a great writer.

Once again, I am really sorry to all those faithful readers, but this really is it, and I won't be updating again.

Love, Madison.

P.S I wont delete any stories, or any chapters not posted, just in case I ever find the time to update again, which probably wont happen, and I am not going to remove my Fanfiction profile.


End file.
